Driving Lessons
by Akela Victoire
Summary: Izzy is sick of not having her driver's license and decides to go to driving school... AGAIN. What chaos will ensue in her efforts to once again take her driver's test?


I always wondered what it would be like if Izzy had to go to driving lessons. Well not really, we all know how that would go, but I wanted to try writing my hand at writing it anyway.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Total Drama series. I wish I did though…

* * *

><p>"Honey, are you sure we should let her do this? I mean she's already been kicked out of three schools within the last three months!" the middle-aged red-headed woman asked of her husband.<p>

"Well, she does keep trying hard. I'm sure she'll get it! _Eventually..._ I mean she has to! _I can't take it any longer!_" he replied, pulling at his salt-and-pepper hair.

"Isabella!" the woman called up the stairs.

Silence.

"Isabella!" she called again.

More silence.

The man sighed. "_IZZY?_" he shouted.

"_YES DAD?_" a voice shrieked.

"Get down here, please!" he called.

Soon enough, Izzy came running with her hair flapping crazily behind her, shrieking and doing cartwheels down the stair rails, did a mid-air somersault and landed right on her parents' coffee table, knocking a few things off it in the process.

Her father merely gave a resigned sigh at this as if this was a small inconvenience he was used to on a daily basis.

"Your mother and I have decided that since you got back from Total Drama World Tour..."

Izzy frowned at the mention of the series that had haunted her for so long.

"... and you have been incessantly bothering us about this..." her mother continued.

"...hanging up banners on the mayor's office building..." her father said.

"...making fireworks in the sky..." her mother said.

"...consistently pestering the local call-in radio stations..." her father said.

"...and setting the neighbour's car on fire..." her mother shuddered.

"...we have allowed you..." her father took a deep breath before continuing.

"...to return to driving school. _Again._" Izzy's mother and father exchanged worried looks and then ran out of the room to duck for cover.

And right they were to do this, for as soon as they left, Izzy started shrieking in joy.

"FINALLY! WOO HOO! I'M _TOTALLY_ GOING TO GET MY LICENSE THIS TIME!" she cheered, dancing around the room like a possessed wild animal.

"_That's what she said last time..._" her mother muttered under her breath.

"_Which last time?_" her father asked, ducking a flying globe.

"Was that the limited edition globe that we bought in Montréal?" her mother asked, her voice quavering.

Her father braved the varying flying objects to check. When he inspected it closely, he gave a quick nod to his wife who promptly fainted.

* * *

><p>At Johnson's Driving School, everyone was happy and cheerful. The sun was shining, the birds were singing... and all of that was about to change as the receptionist picked up the telephone, twirling her curly blonde hair in boredom.<p>

"Good morning, Johnson's Driving School! This is Linda how can I-"

Linda sat there listening intensely to the person on the other line. Her eyes soon grew wide in fear.

"Oh, okay, b-b-ye." She hung up the phone shakily.

She got up and ran into a nearby room and pushed a large red button in a case there.

Soon alarms started blaring and bright, red lights were flashing throughout the entire building.

"_CODE RED! CODE RED! CODE RED!_" The woman ran around screaming. People ran out nearby rooms panicking and shouting.

"_WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT HAPPENED?_" several people were shouting.

"_It's-it's-it's..._" Linda stood there stammering until someone came to shake her out of it.

"_What is it?_"

"_Isabella Andrews is coming here to learn how to drive!_" Linda wailed.

The person grew wide-eyed and then ran off shrieking.

People began panicking even more.

"What is going on here?" A voice asked.

Coming down the stairs was a calm-looking man with auburn hair and sparkling blue eyes wearing a simple red T-Shirt and jeans.

"Mr. Johnson sir, Isabella Andrews has an appointment to learn to drive here at 10 am tomorrow!" Linda explained.

Mr. Johnson raised an eyebrow.

"What is so bad about this Isabella Andrews person?" he asked, puzzled.

"Have you ever watched the Total Drama series, sir?" Linda asked.

"Not really, but my kids do_..._"

"She is also known as Izzy. You know, the psycho hose-beast, the nut job, crazy girl, nutso, Cloud Cuckoolander..." Linda explained.

Mr. Johnson's eyes grew wide and the sparkle in them immediately disappeared.

"Well, if you'll excuse me..." he began to bustle around, gathering his things.

"Oh no you don't!" Linda pressed a button near her desk which caused the doors to shut and lock.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" he asked indignantly.

"All the driving teachers have already opted out, so that means that _you_ sir are going to have to teach her!" Linda exclaimed.

Mr. Johnson examined his options quickly.

The doors were locked, the elevator had been deactivated, and they were up on the third floor of the building so jumping out of a window was not an option, even if the windows weren't locked...

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll do it. But if I die, my ghost is coming back to haunt you for being the cause of my death!" Mr. Johnson said.

"Hey sir, it's your duty if none of the other instructors are free. I can't do it myself because, as ridiculous as it may seem, even though I work at this driving school, I don't actually know how to drive!" Linda exclaimed.

Mr. Johnson paused for a moment. "If I live, I'll give you driving lessons for free and an extra week off work. Deal?"

"Absolutely!" Linda grinned as she unlocked the doors and windows in the building and reactivated the elevator.

"Wish me luck..." he sighed, as he walked towards the elevator, quite certain that he was going to meet his maker the next day.

* * *

><p>The next day, all of his employees seemed to have the same idea because all of them were dressed as if they were to attend a funeral.<p>

"Why are you all dressed like that?" Mr. Johnson dubiously raised an eyebrow at them.

"Well sir, we thought we'd all come dressed for the occasion!" Linda said.

"But you're all dressed for a funeral!" He said exasperatedly.

"The occasion IS a funeral! Or at least it will be when _she_ gets here..." Linda shuddered.

"Thanks for having faith in me..." He grumbled.

"No problem!" Linda smiled.

"And not only that, but where did the stands come from?" He pointed to the large driving course in the back which now had large spectator stands on either side of it.

Someone else spoke up. "Well, sir. We figured that you shouldn't die alone so everyone in the group companies decided to join us! The car dealership, the car rentals, the auto supplies store, the mechanics, the gas station... everyone's coming up to the driving school today!" As he said it, a lot more people filed in, also wearing funeral clothing.

Mr. Johnson narrowed his eyes at them as they filed into the stands.

"_**I'M HERE!**_"

He jumped, startled.

Turning around slowly, he came face to face with his worst fear- Izzy.

"Hi there! I'm so excited to finally get to driving school again! This is gonna be so much fun! I'll actually get to drive myself! This is so cool!" Izzy chattered excitedly as her parents, who stood behind her, smiled apologetically.

* * *

><p>Izzy was now at the wheel of the car and Mr. Johnson sat beside her, breathing heavily.<p>

"_Now I know how Mrs. Puff must feel when she's about to get in a car with SpongeBob..._" He thought.

"Okay, Izzy. What's the first thing you do after you get into the car?" He asked.

"You put the car into gear?" She asked eagerly.

"No."

"Turn on the engine?"

"_No."_

"Play Angry Birds?" Izzy held up her phone- which had the Angry Birds intro on it.

"_Hell no!" _Mr Johnson said exasperatedly. _"You put on your seatbelt first!"_

"Ohhhhhhh…" Izzy said. She did as she was told.

"Now what?" She asked.

"You turn on the engine…" He eyed the crazy redhead as she did so.

"Put the car into gear…"

Izzy did so, an excited expression on her face.

"And _slowly_ move off…"

Izzy did the exact opposite.

She bolted off; driving the car and doing things with it that no one present thought possible.

Mr Johnson screamed and clung onto his seat for dear life as Izzy ploughed straight through the traffic cones, neatly arranged to guide potential new license holders along the course.

The bystanders watched in thrill and horror, unable to look away as they watched the biggest destruction they had ever seen unfold in front of them. They had even got snacks and drinks as if they were at a movie theatre.

"THIS IS FUN!" Izzy shouted as she did things with the poor, unfortunate car that no one had ever thought possible.

She made it soar high above the ground straight over the spectator stands.

Everyone who was in them turned around or go up to see Izzy speed off into the nearby neighbourhood.

"This… this is so EXHILERATING! I feel so ALIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVEEEEE!" Izzy screamed.

Mr Johnson clung to his seatbelt in fear, unable to say anything.

She drove an eighteen-wheeler truck, the driver of which looked out the window in surprise at the car soaring over the vehicle he was driving.

Soon enough, the RCMP became aware of Izzy's rampage and they began to give chase.

"You'll NEVER GET ME _ALIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVEEEEE!_" Izzy shrieked.

"ISABELLA FOR GOODNESS SAKE, KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" Mr Johnson yelled, almost crying at this point.

"Okay, okay, _sheesh!_" Izzy revved up the car and turned it back around, facing down at least a dozen RCMP cars.

"Isabella Andrews: put your hands in the air and get out of the car!" One of the officers spoke through a megaphone.

"_Never." _Izzy narrowed her eyes at the police officers. Mr Johnson seeing this, began praying and reciting The Apostles' Creed over and over again.

She adjusted the gears.

"Ready Mr Johnson sir?" She asked.

"No, not really!" Mr Johnson shook his head vehemently.

"Okay, let's go!" Izzy took off, once again managing to make the car soar through the air and right over the heads of the RCMP officers.

* * *

><p>Back at the driving course, everyone was waiting worriedly for their return- if they would return that is…<p>

Linda was chewing her nails nervously. Would her boss make it back alive? And if he did, would he kill her for the trauma she made him go through with that crazy redhead?

A loud screeching noise was heard and before anyone could react, Izzy came ploughing into the stands, sending some people flying through the air, screaming.

Some of the other audience members went around the back to see how Izzy and Mr Johnson were doing.

The car was completely twisted at the front, the airbags were fully inflated… yet Izzy was perfectly fine.

Mr Johnson however was not. He just sat in his seat, completely catatonic, staring blankly in front of him.

"_Never again, never again, never again…"_ He chanted.

The RCMP cars pulled up just then.

"Oh hey what are you guys doing here?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "You were at my last driving exam!"

"_No surprise there…"_ Mr Johnson muttered.

"So, did I pass? Huh, huh? Did I pass?" Izzy bounced up and down excitedly.

"No, you didn't Izzy!" He said as an officer helped him out of the car. "You most certainly did not…"

"Aww!" Izzy pouted.

She noticed the RCMP officers closing in on her with Taser guns.

"You're not getting me this time!" Izzy exclaimed, leaping over their heads not unlike an Olympic high jumper and running off shrieking.

"Why me?" Mr Johnson moaned.

* * *

><p>It's not my best work, I think… I really need to work on my oneshots. It seems as if I can only really produce multi-chapter Total Drama fics… Review and let me know what you think! Don't hold back!<p> 


End file.
